


You Can Meet Me In The Back

by soul_writerr



Series: First Meetings - Wedding Themed [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Ogling, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: The bartender had just refilled his drink when Rafael spotted a tall man walk in and make his way straight to Dodds’ son Mike. The both of them hugged, that loud, tight hug of two good friends who hadn’t seen each other in a while, then a bottle of beer immediately appeared in the man’s hand and his name was being written down for the karaoke.Rafael grunted to himself; this man was exactly his type.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: First Meetings - Wedding Themed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831978
Comments: 24
Kudos: 100
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	You Can Meet Me In The Back

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for another fic about Sonny and Rafael making out in a bar but here you have it anyway! This one with an alternate first meeting *wink* and yes you guessed it, this title is also from Taylor Swift's Delicate
> 
> This is for the Marriage Barisi Bingo, prompt "Bachelor Party". Enjoy!

_Well, at least this isn’t a stripclub,_ Rafael thought as he watched the Chief of the Police Department walk up to the stage and look through the catalogue for the karaoke machine. His son had just stepped down after a rather good rendition of It’s Raining Men, and now it was Chief Dodds’ turn. 

Rafael had only come at Olivia’s insistence. She could be quite persuasive when she used her worried mother tone, but all in all he had no problems with Dodds. And thank God for that since the man was marrying one of his closest friends. 

And there Rafael was, wearing a sparkly, plastic, fake tie that read “Groom’s Party”, with a glass of Scotch in hand as he watched the crowd. He drank the last of his drink and immediately asked for another. The Chief was buying, so Rafael would keep his glass filled until he was inevitably forced to take a turn on the karaoke machine.

He had half a mind to text Olivia to berate her about the things he did for their friendship, but she’d told him she didn’t want to know anything about the Bachelor Party. Rafael was pretty sure Dodds’ son had been sending her videos all night anyway, but he’d save the complaints for their brunch date. 

The bartender had just refilled his drink when Rafael spotted a tall man walk in and make his way straight to Dodds’ son Mike. The both of them hugged, that loud, tight hug of two good friends who hadn’t seen each other in a while, then a bottle of beer immediately appeared in the man’s hand and his name was being written down for the karaoke.

Rafael took a moment to watch him; he was dressed casually like most people, but the V-neck of his dark grey henley made his neck look so _long_ Rafael almost started salivating. His shoulders looked strong and, when he turned, Rafael noticed how tight his skinny jeans were. 

He grunted to himself; the man was exactly his type. Despite the strands of grey that caught the light, Rafael could see that this man was younger than him. His pretty face had an innocence to it, his blue eyes sparkled with youthful joy, and, when he laughed, a deep dimple showed on his cheek. Rafael was hooked.

It was more than enough for something to spark under Rafael’s skin, a tightness that he hadn’t felt in a long time. And so when the stranger’s eyes met his, Rafael couldn’t help it. He smiled suggestively as he slowly brought his glass to his mouth. The man’s eyes followed the movement, then travelled down Rafael’s body with clear interest. 

When Rafael lowered his glass, the man raised an eyebrow at his glittery tie, and he almost rolled his eyes as he remembered the atrocious accessory he’d been asked to wear (Chief Dodds was wearing a similar one that read “Groom”). But then he saw the man lean closer to Mike and say something that made the younger Dodds turn his head to look at Rafael.

Both men exchanged a few words, and after what looked like an encouraging push, the silver-haired man turned away from their group and made his way to Rafael in confident steps. 

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve met,” the man said without preamble, taking a seat beside Rafael. “I’m Sonny Carisi.” 

“Rafael Barba,” he offered, raising his glass. “May I ask where you know Chief Dodds from?”

“I’m his son’s best friend,” Sonny said with a toothy-grin. “And he also kinda used to be my boss.” 

Rafael lifted an eyebrow at him. “You’re a cop?”

The man shrugged. “Was. I’m with Brooklyn’s DA office now. Mike told me you’re a Manhattan ADA.” 

“I am,” Rafael said, and he wasn’t sure if his face showed how impressed he was by this cop-turned-lawyer. “So when exactly did you find the time to pass the bar while working as a cop?”

The man had the audacity to look shy about it, and Rafael wanted to sink his teeth into his neck. How endearing. “I was a Detective with Manhattan’s Special Victims Unit while taking night classes at Fordham Law. Took a little bit of juggling, but I passed on my first try. Then my Lieutenant got promoted, Mike got promoted and transferred, and I thought it was time to explore this other side of the law.” 

Rafael was definitely salivating now. “I have to say that’s quite impressive.”

“Yeah?,” Sonny leaned closer to him and licked his lips. “Too bad we missed each other, uh?”

Rafael smirked. “Not quite.”

* * *

It was about half an hour later that Rafael found himself at the furthest end of the bar, pushed up against the wall, Sonny’s lips on his, his tongue deep in Rafael’s throat. 

Their first kiss had been soft and almost shy, a tentative press of lips, while they were still by the bar, but it got heated so quickly that Sonny jumped from his seat to place himself between Rafael’s legs and accidentally tipped his chair over. It fell back with a loud crash, but thankfully the music was louder and only the bartender turned to look at them with an unamused expression.

Sonny said a quick apology, grabbed Rafael’s hand and pulled him towards the dark alcove on the other side of the room. 

Now there they were, Rafael with both of his hands buried in Sonny’s hair. He used his tight grip to pull Sonny's head back so he could mouth down his neck and suck, lick, bite, until Sonny started grinding into him. It was sinful, what he was doing with his hips, but not as sinful as the way both his hands were _kneading_ Rafael’s ass. 

“God,” Sonny gasped into the hair as he grabbed Rafael’s ass tighter and _pulled_ until their hips were glued tight together. “I’m dying.”

Rafael pulled his mouth away from that gloriously long neck to look at him; he groaned at the sight, his lips were red and puffy, his cheeks were pink, and his eyes were flashing dangerously. 

His neck, however, _his neck_ , was splotchy from the marks Rafael had made. He could see a few spots turning purple, others bright red, Rafael could see where he had sunk his teeth in, _hard_. 

“I’m dying,” Sonny repeated, and he sounded delirious. “But what a way to go.” 

Sonny dove forward again, drawing almost violent kisses from Rafael’s mouth. There was a hunger in the way he grabbed, pulled, squeezed him, and it made Rafael moan from somewhere deep within his chest. He let Sonny manhandle him as he wished, and then his hips bucked and Sonny made a strangled sound before pulling away to breathe.

Sonny threw his head back and laughed, young and free, and Rafael’s heart doubled in size. 

When Sonny looked at Rafael again, he looked both incredulous and insanely content. “I just came in my pants,” he announced, almost proud. It was Rafael’s turn to laugh. 

He felt inebriated, dizzy, like he was floating, and then Sonny kissed him again, slower, tender, and Rafael sagged against the wall. The energy thrumming through him was something he’d never felt before, and he wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck so he’d never get away.

Sonny pulled away one more time, but didn’t go anywhere. He pressed their foreheads together and sighed, eyes still closed. The sounds around Rafael had disappeared the second Sonny had pushed him into that alcove and kissed him for the first time, but now the world was slowly starting to return to its axis.

Rafael could hear that Mike and Chief Dodds were singing a duet now, and the crowd was hyping them up accordingly. 

“What do you say we go somewhere and grab something to eat?,” Sonny suggested. “Somewhere quieter.”

Rafael would go anywhere with this man, he was sure of that. “But the party…,” he said half-heartedly.

“What, you looking forward to your turn on the karaoke machine?,” he teased lightly, opening his eyes to look at Rafael with beautiful blue eyes. 

“Not particularly,” Rafael chuckled. “You?”

Sonny hummed, and pecked him softly on the lips just because. “I’m not much of a singer. Give me a guitar and a stripped-back track and I can try to stay on tune, but I’m no Broadway artist like those two.” 

“I don’t see any guitars around,” Rafael said with lopsided smirk.

“Well, I have one,” Sonny ducked his head. “In my apartment.” 

“Oh?,” he leaned forward and pressed his whole body against Sonny’s again. “That sounds promising.” 

“Really?,” Sonny asked, eyes wide, then beamed. “Yeah, yeah, we can get something to eat on the way.”

Rafael smiled back. “Let’s go, then.”

Sonny kissed him one more time, an intense but soft kiss, then took Rafael’s hand and led him towards the exit. The night air was cool against his face, and Rafael inhaled deeply. He looked at Sonny, happy and confident beside him, then pulled out his phone to shoot Olivia a quick text.

Once he put his phone away, Sonny let go of Rafael’s hand just so he could wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer.

“That’s quite a nice tie,” Sonny teased.

Rafael rolled his eyes amusedly. “Yeah, I know it caught your eye.”

Sonny shot him a boyish smile and winked at him. “Oh, it did.”

Rafael’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to check Olivia’s reply.

 **[11:32PM] Rafael Barba:** _Thank you for making me come tonight.  
_**[11:34PM] Olivia Benson:** _[image attached]  
_**[11:34PM] Olivia Benson:** _You’re welcome._

He clicked on the image to open it and almost yelled at the sight that greeted him. It was a picture of him and Sonny, wrapped up in each other, Rafael’s mouth on his neck, Sonny’s head thrown back in ecstasy with his hands clearly taking a possessive hold of Rafael’s ass.

Rafael turned the screen to Sonny without saying anything, and the other man let out a laugh that echoed down the whole street. Rafael couldn’t help but join him.

 **[11:35PM] Olivia Benson:** _You’re paying for brunch.  
_**[11:35PM] Rafael Barba:** _Deal._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to make this a series of alternate first meetings in wedding settings, and I already have another one ready to go. I think I'll post that on Wednesday, so stay tuned! 
> 
> And please let me know what you think of this one!! <3 I love to hear your thoughts


End file.
